Moogle
The Moogles are a race of rabbitoid beings of Ivalice. Naming The name Moogle (or Moguri in Japanese, Spanish and Italian) is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for mole (mogura) and bat (komori). Physionomy Moogles are small creatures, generally only a few feet tall with white fur, purple/red/pink wings, and a red "pom pom" - a red ball of fur on a wire - emerging from their heads, which they are very sensitive about being touched. Moogles are very intelligent and industrious. Culture They have their own separate societies. Moogles have been able to speak English normally, but often punctuate their sentences with "kupo", as a sort of verbal tic. In some Japanese version games, they use the pronoun "mogu" in place of the word "I", such as if a young girl would use "atashi" and a young boy with "boku". Appearances Just the ones from Ivalice. Final Fantasy XII Moogles are a very common sight in Final Fantasy XII, appearing in every city as background characters. The most notable encounter is with the Six Moogle Siblings: Montblanc is the head of Clan Centurio, Nono serves as Balthier's mechanic, Gurdy runs the Chocobo stables while her twin brother Hurdy, and the two other brothers (Sorbet and Horne) operate a transportation system called "The Moogling" in Rabanastre, that allows the player's characters to teleport to other parts of the city. In certain regions, Moogles call themselves with the pronoun "mog," but typically they end their sentences with the word "kupo." Their intelligence and lifestyles are similar to Humes, which makes it easy for Moogles to live amongst the Humes. With their dexterous hands, they are knowledgeable in the field of engineering. It is said that Moogles built the first Airship, a masterpiece of technological advancement. There are Moogles that are so advanced that they are able to learn the ultimate technology called Etoria. Most Moogles contribute to society with their great engineering capabilities. Not all Moogles become engineers; there are a few who become Knights or Mages. Throughout history, Moogle technology have been used in wars amongst the Humes, the different races and against monsters. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Moogles appear in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, although the only one of any importance to the story is Nono. The other appearing Moogles are all enemy Sky Pirates, who take the jobs of Fusilier, Time Mage, and Black Mage. Fortress Moogles are set to appear in this spinoff installment. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Moogles exist in Final Fantasy Tactics as one of the Summons available in the game. It provides healing, but not as much as Faerie. It is said that they once existed and lived in the Siedge Weald. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Moogles are playable characters, most prominently represented in that game by Montblanc with Nono as a NPC. Unlike most previous moogles, they have rabbit shaped ears and wear long-sleeved clothing. These kinds of moogles were first introduced here. Their race's Totema is Famfrit, mentions the moogles as the "white ones", possibly since the generic moogles have white fur. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, the Moogles Hurdy and Montblanc are among the main cast. Moogles are also playable characters and have access to ten jobs, including two new jobs not found in ''Tactics Advance; Chocobo Knight and Flintlock. Most of the Moogle jobs' artwork were taken from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. While units are now able to perform actions while standing in water, Moogles and Nu Mou are no longer able to enter water unless they have Winged Boots equipped. The pride Moogles take in their pom-poms is a point of humor throughout the game, including the story mission where the player faces Mooglebanes, enemies purported to eat Moogle pom-poms. Moogles can be obtained in these locations during Goldsun or Silversun: *Bisga Greenlands - Animist, Thief, Black Mage *Goug - Moogle Knight, Fusilier, Tinker, Time Mage *Neslowe Passage - Chocobo Knight, Juggler, Flintlock Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Fortress Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Creatures Category:Races